Flor Blanca
by Hizashii
Summary: Porque, a pesar de todo, lo amaba. Eligió quedarse... y valió la pena. Jin/Sun. Spoilers hasta Ji Yeon, 4x07.


**Título:** Flor Blanca.  
**Fandom:** Lost.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío, ya quisiera.  
**Claim:** Jin/Sun.  
**Rated:** T.  
**Summary:** Porque, a pesar de todo, lo amaba. Eligió quedarse... y valió la pena.  
**Notas:** Spoilers hasta_ Ji Yeon,_ 4x07.

**

* * *

Flor blanca.**

Son cosas simples las que la hacían sonreír, cosas como que Jin notara que sonreía o que le sonriera. Cosas que casi nunca pasaban.  
Antes, cuando aún parecía que la quería, cuando le llevaba flores blancas y le prometía eterna devoción… Antes, ella sonreía con más frecuencia.

Ellos eran felices, su relación se basaba en amor y misterio. Cuando se casaron, todo fue en picada. Jin trabajaba todo el día, actuaba de manera sospechosa, la besaba con menos frecuencia y parecía atormentado por algo. No podían tener hijos, no tenían nunca una conversación decente, todo entre ellos era llanto, peleas y soledad.

Caía y caía. Rápidamente. Su trabajo no era normal, su actitud tampoco. Llegó un día lleno de sangre, con algo distinto en su mirada, algo turbio, algo que no era de ese Jin humilde que ella conoció y veía a escondidas.

No era lo mismo, había cambiado todo, se había transformado en desolación y amargura. Y ella no era tan fuerte.

Comenzó a ver a Jae Lee, era su confidente, su amigo, su profesor. Él le enseñaba inglés, ella le contaba de su vida, de sus planes.  
Oh, sus planes. Principalmente ese de huir de su padre y su esposo, de ir a Estados Unidos y no verlos nunca más, que la dieran por muerta, que pusieran flores en una tumba sin cuerpo. Jae le sugirió escapar, junto a él, que se armaran una vida juntos.

Ese fue un gran error. Acostarse con él, menudo problema que se montó. Sobre todo cuando llegó su padre y la encontró desnuda y en su cama. Se sentía sucia, pero en cierta forma se sentía querida. Se sintió peor cuando Jae murió, sabiendo que había sido su culpa. Cargó con esa culpa por un tiempo, le carcomía la razón cada vez que recordaba que su piel tenía dos dueños.

Y el plan seguía en marcha, se irías a las once y quince de ese aeropuerto y no volvería a la vida como la conocía. Pero algo falló en su plan.

Ese algo fue su corazón, sus recuerdos. Porque ver esa flor blanca en manos de Jin le descolocó, le dio esperanzas de que aún había algo, y entonces se subió a ese avión y se estrelló en esa maldita isla, y él estaba jodidamente paranoico con los botones de su blusa, y hacía calor.

Y estaba él, Michael, que en cierta forma le hizo sentir que aún valía la pena. Que la descubrió enterrando los restos de su plan y que casi besó porque algo en él le atraía, quizás la necesidad de sentir unos labios sobre los suyos, sentir que alguien la deseaba.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo seguía siendo de sólo dos hombres. Uno estaba muerto. Otro estaba distante. Se sentía desgraciada, pero aún amaba a ese que tenía el título de tsu esposo.

Él se enteró de que hablaba inglés y no le habló en días, diciendo que lo había traicionado, que le había mentido. Y ella, con la lengua atada, intentando no decirle que era cierto, que había mentido más de lo que él creía. No aguantó y lo dijo todo, en inglés, y él obviamente no entendió. No supo si alegrarte o llorar.

Pero todo pasa, y luego de la pelea vino la reconciliación, con caricias dulces y besos apasionados. Y después vino la despedida, porque él quería sacarla de esa isla y para eso tenía que separarse de ella por un tiempo. Pero valdría la pena.

Igualmente, ver la balsa partir le produjo un dolor en el centro del pecho. Luego encontraron la botella de mensajes que iba en la balsa y ella se imaginó lo peor, y más aún cuando perdió su anillo de matrimonio y le pareció más simbólico que otra cosa.

Vivir ese tiempo sin él, sin la certeza de que estaba bien, fue difícil. Se reencontraron con un abrazo y sonrisas, esa noche hicieron el amor.

Entonces todo parecía ir perfecto, como esa vida que nunca habían tenido, y él le destroza su jardín en un ataque de rabia. Luego se mareó, el mundo se le volvió negro y vomitó, y supo que algo andaba mal y maldijo su suerte.

El test de embarazo dio positivo y el saber que Jin era estéril le hizo querer llorar al cargar en el vientre un hijo de Jae. Ella le contó a Jin, le dijo que el estéril era él, le juró que era suyo, que ella le había sido fiel y él le creyó. Por una vez en su vida él le creyó y afirmó que era un milagro.

Jin cuidaba de ella y la hacía sentir culpable cada vez que quería elegir un nombre, ella le enseñaba inglés y casi parecía que serían la familia feliz.

Pero todas las mujeres embarazadas en la Isla no llegaban a feliz término, y eso añadió más problemas al asunto. Buscó ayuda de Juliet y lloró cuando supo que el hijo era de Jin, pero que nunca nacería si ella se quedaba en esa Isla. (Y nunca le pareció más maldita que en ese momento).

Jin le dijo que quería que la niña se llamara Ji Yeon. Pero Juliet se interpuso y le contó la aventura con Jae a Jin, y se desarmó el cuento de hadas. Sin embargo, algo en Jin comprendió que había sido un mal hombre y que se merecía haber sido engañado.

Iban a ser rescatados, y su bebé viviría. Serían una familia, al fin, y podrían vivir tranquilos y alejados de los problemas. Todo se empañó cuando Sun vio estallar el carguero, con Jin incluido, las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro y no volvió a ser la misma.

Ella dio a luz a una niña, que llamó Ji Yeon, meses después. Y, en cierta manera, podía vivir más tranquila teniendo un pedazo de Jin con ella, un pedazo de ambos, un fruto de su amor y de sus sacrificios.

Visitó la tumba de Jin junto a Hurley, y en ese momento ni tener a su hija en brazos evitó que llorara.

Sun se prometió comprar una flor blanca todos los días, como las que él le regalaba, porque no podía soportar la idea de no tener cómo aferrarse a él.


End file.
